The Betrayal
by starlitnocturne
Summary: Gwaine could never predict the consequences of rescuing the girl from Stowell. SPOILERS FOR 512 AND 513. Also features Morgana, Mordred, Gwen, and Percival. Final in the Raieya/Gwaine series. (See profile for full story list in order)
1. Prologue: Morgana's Plan

**Author's Note:**

**After watching (and being broken by) the series finale of Merlin, I really wanted to go ahead and get this story out and posted. I will go back in and post all the other Gwaine stories I have written soon. For now time jump to the end of series 5, where Raieya and Gwaine have been in a committed relationship for about 5 years. They've never married, but instead declared themselves life partners. Arthur has allowed Raieya to move in to Gwaine's chambers and relinquish her own. Ever since Gwaine's quest to Ismere, she has worn Gwaine's necklace.**

**So the story begins in Morgana's fortress...**

* * *

"Mordred."

Mordred appeared by Morgana's side, looking at her expectantly.  
"Yes, my lady."

"Are the preparations in order for the attack on Stowell?"

"They are," he answered.

"Mm," Morgana nodded, looking distracted.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's something more we need. Arthur will be weak and vulnerable without Emrys to protect him. However, we have no way of knowing his plans. We need a spy. Someone who can get close to Arthur and find out how he intends to counter us."

"Where would you place this spy?" asked Mordred. "Arthur would not allow someone new close enough to him now. Especially at a time of war."

"Then it is not to Arthur's side that we will send the spy," said Morgana. "It must be one of the knights. Sir Leon would never fall for it but what of Sir Gwaine?"

"Gwaine?" repeated Mordred. "What do you plan?"

"He's a handsome man," said Morgana. "Arrogant. I'm sure he enjoys the attention of the ladies."

"He does," agreed Mordred. "But he has a beloved. The court musician. Raieya."

"Could we turn this woman to our side? Threaten her?"

Mordred shook his head. "She would be more trouble than she's worth. She's devoted to Gwaine. Not only that, she's a skilled fighter. For whatever reason, Arthur permits her to pursue the sword."

"There has to be another way," said Morgana. "Surely there is someone who could come between them. An old love, perhaps?"

Mordred thought for a moment. "There may be one. Gwaine told me once about a woman he pursued. And as luck would have it, she's a barmaid in Stowell. He met her while sent to restock the garrison there. Speaks highly of her, though I suspect we may be able to tempt her to our side. Her name is Eira."

"Find her and bring her to me," ordered Morgana.

Mordred nodded, turning to instruct the men on where to find the woman.

* * *

Morgana sat on her chair, Mordred standing at her side as two of her men ushered in a blond woman.

"Eira," said Morgana, as she approached.

The men bowed to Morgana and moved to stand just behind the girl.

"I am," the woman answered. "What is this about?"

"I hear you were once close to one of the knights of Camelot," Morgana answered. "Sir Gwaine?"

"Once," Eira scoffed. "He abandoned me."

"Then you may be very interested in what I'm about to offer you," smirked Morgana. "A chance for vengeance."

"Go on," nodded Eira.

"I'm taking your city, dawn tomorrow. The knights will try to defend their garrison but they will fail. My men will ensure that none within the city survive. I'm offering you a chance to live."

"How?" asked Eira, looking slightly troubled.

"You will run for the gates of the city. My men will try take you, though they will have orders to allow you to be rescued by a knight. Once you are saved the knights will take you to Camelot. There you will reconnect with your old love. Make him trust you, whatever it takes. You will find out everything about Arthur's plans and you will report to me."

"This is all worth my life?" asked Eira. "What good is it to live if my town is destroyed? I will have no way to make money."

"Bring me valuable information and you will be rewarded," said Morgana coldly.

Eira nodded.

"Then we have a deal?" asked Morgana.

"We do," agreed Eira.

"Good," said Morgana. "And Eira, do not think for a second of betraying me or your life will be forfeit."

"I understand," said Eira.

"I will send word to you when the time comes for us to meet again."

Morgana waved a hand at the guards then, signaling for them to return Eira to the city.

Morgana settled back in her chair and smiled wickedly up at Mordred.

"Now everything is in place," she said. "Arthur will meet his doom and Camelot will be mine.


	2. Setup

Raieya waited impatiently in her chambers for Gwaine to return. She had seen the knights returning from Stowell while she was out walking along the castle walls. The shouts she heard told her there were many wounded. She thought it best to stay out of the way and wait for Gwaine to return to her. If something was wrong with him, she knew she could trust Merlin to let her know.

* * *

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the door creaked open and Gwaine stepped inside.

"Gwaine," she breathed, standing to greet him.

He closed the distance between them and met her lips in a kiss. When they broke apart Raieya looked into his eyes, seeing that he looked tired.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We lost the garrison," he replied. "Morgana used sorcery against us. Leon called the retreat. She would've slaughtered us all."

"Then I'm glad you're safe," said Raieya, caressing his cheek. "We can win back the garrison another time."

Gwaine nodded. "She took the whole town, every last person killed, save one."

Raieya's eyes widened. "Where is he?"

"She," Gwaine corrected. "She's here. I saved her. Actually, I know her."

"You know her?"

Gwaine nodded. "Eira. She was a barmaid in Stowell. Before you came to Camelot I was sent there for a couple weeks to take inventory of our supplies and head a restocking mission."

"Of course you knew the barmaid," Raieya laughed. "How is she?"

"Shaken," said Gwaine. "Upset. Everything she's known is gone. Her leg was cut but nothing serious. I've just returned from making sure she was situated comfortably in one of the guest chambers."

"Good," she nodded. "You look weary. Do you get to rest now?"

"Arthur has called a meeting," answered Gwaine. "Actually I must leave you in a minute for it. Merlin stopped me on my way here and asked me for a favor also."

"What does he need?"

"He asked me to accompany him to the Valley of the Fallen Kings," said Gwaine. "He wants to leave tomorrow at first light."

"Just be careful," Raieya warned. "It seems like nothing good ever happens there."

"Don't worry," said Gwaine. "We will."

Raieya pulled him into another kiss.

"I suppose I shouldn't keep you any longer then."

Gwaine smiled. "Don't need Arthur getting uptight. I promised Eira I'd check on her after the meeting but I'll see you later."

He kissed her once more before heading back out the door.


	3. Falling Apart

After eating breakfast in the great hall, Raieya stayed close to her chambers, expecting Gwaine to return at any time. Slowly the morning turned in to afternoon and Gwaine had still not yet returned. She was considering going to see if Gaius had heard anything from them when at last the door opened. Feeling irritated with Gwaine for taking so long, Raieya remained seated in her chair, arms crossed.

"I was expecting you back by now," she said. "Did you run in to trouble?"

Gwaine shook his head. "Nothing we couldn't handle."

Raieya studied him closely, he had an odd expression on his face. Like there was something he wasn't telling her.

"Did you leave early for the valley?"

"No," said Gwaine. "We left at first light."

"Why did you not return last night, then?" asked Raieya, somewhat taken aback.

Gwaine moved closer to her, kneeling in the floor in front of her.

"Raieya," he began, looking up at her sadly. "I- I don't know what happened. I went to check on Eira as I promised her and she convinced me to stay for dinner. We had some drinks- it was a rough day yesterday..."

"Then what?" Raieya demanded, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

Gwaine hung his head. "I slept with her. Raieya, I don't know how it happened. Something wasn't right! I am so sorry."

"You _**what**_?!" she exclaimed.

Without thinking, she drew her hand back and slapped him hard across the face.

"I'm sorry, Raieya," said Gwaine, reaching up to touch his face. "Truly, I am."

Raieya looked at him, shocked. Was this some kind of joke? How could he do this to her?

"Sorry?" she repeated, quietly. "Sorry?! Five years I have spent my life with you! Five years I have trusted you! And now this? I let you convince me our love was real but I was right all along! You're no better than Lucan!"

"Raieya!" Gwaine exclaimed. "I love you! Believe me I did not mean to hurt you-"

"But you did!" she interrupted. "If you loved me then you wouldn't have slept with that whore!"

"I don't love her," argued Gwaine. "I don't care about her like I do you! I told you something wasn't right!"

"What then?!" Raieya shouted. "What wasn't right?! And if you knew something wasn't right, why didn't you leave?! Don't try to blame your actions on something else!"

"I don't know, Raieya!" said Gwaine. "I don't know what it was! All I know is that I love you and I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't fix what you did," said Raieya coldly. "Sorry doesn't take it all back."

She reached her hands behind her neck and unfastened the necklace she always wore. It was Gwaine's necklace he had given her just before leaving on a quest to dangerous Ismere. It was his most important possession and he had insisted she continued to wear it because she was the most important person to him.

"I can't wear this anymore," she said, thrusting it into his hand. "I can't even look at you right now."

Roughly she pushed her chair back and stood, storming toward the door.

"Raieya!" Gwaine called, scrambling up from the floor after her. "Raieya, wait! We are preparing to leave for Camlann. If you leave now we might not see each other again."

Raieya turned around and glared at him. "I no longer care."

With that she turned and stormed out the door, slamming it closed.

* * *

Raieya tore down the halls of the castle, furiously wiping at angry tears streaming down her face. She headed toward the guest chambers, intent on finding the bitch Gwaine had betrayed her for. She'd make sure they never slept together again. As she turned down the hall, she quickly found the correct chamber. The only one that was obviously in use, signaled by the only closed door. Raieya pounded on the door, impatiently waiting for a response. There was none.

"Open the door!" Raieya shouted. "I know you're in there!"

Still no response.

Enraged, Raieya yanked on the handle and opened the door. She strode in to the room, letting the door slam behind her.

"Eira!" she called. "Come out, you coward!"

Again there was no response.

Raieya went over to the bed, looking underneath it and tearing off the sheets. Nothing. She opened the wardrobe. Empty. Next she pulled aside the curtains in the lone window. There was nothing there. She checked behind the dressing screen to no avail. Then just as she was about to leave she noticed something sitting on the nightstand, hidden just behind the candle. Raieya went over to it, discovering it was a small bottle. She picked it up and smelled it, getting a strong scent of some type of potion. Maybe Gwaine wasn't lying when he said something wasn't right. She tucked the bottle in her pocket, quickly straightened the sheets, and hurried out the door. Her first move was to check the stables. If Eira wasn't in her rooms then had she left?

Raieya checked with one of the stable hands and quickly learned that she had gone out for a ride. Something didn't make sense about that. Gwaine said she had a minor leg injury. Besides, why would she want to go off riding alone?

Feeling the little bottle in her pocket and suspicion nagging at her mind, Raieya decided to go to Gwen. Although she was sure her friend, the queen, would be busy helping prepare for battle, this was important.

* * *

Raieya found Gwen in her chambers and after a quick check by the guards she was allowed in.

"Raieya!" Gwen exclaimed when she saw her disheveled state. "What happened?"

Raieya took a deep breath, trying to fight back the tears.

"Gwaine," she said. "The woman from Stowell, he- he slept with her."

"What?!" said Gwen, shocked. "Oh, Raieya."

Gwen closed the distance between them, drawing her into an embrace. For a moment she was simply Raieya's friend again, not the queen of Camelot. Raieya clung to her friend, allowing her tears to fall.

"How did you find out about this?" asked Gwen, gently.

"He never returned to our chambers last night," said Raieya softly. "When he finally turned up, just a short time ago, he told me he had been with her."

"That doesn't make sense," said Gwen. "Why would he do that? And with a woman he just met?"

Raieya shook her head, pulling out of Gwen's embrace, and wiping at her tears.

"I'm sorry," she said, feeling a bit embarrassed for losing her composure.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," Gwen firmly replied.

"He does know her," said Raieya. "He told me yesterday she was a barmaid in Stowell and he knew her from being stationed there briefly."

"That must've been years ago," countered Gwen. "Gwaine loves you. Surely he wouldn't abruptly end your relationship like this."

"I went to confront her," admitted Raieya. "And she's nowhere to be found. I did, however, find this."

Raieya dug into her pocket and produced the small bottle, handing it to Gwen. She examined it, taking a small whiff from the top.

"What is this?" asked Gwen. "Where did you find it?"

"It's some sort of drug, I suspect," she answered. "I found it in her chambers."

"And you say she is nowhere to be found?"

Raieya shook her head. "One of the stable boys informed me she went for a ride. Alone."

"That's odd," said Gwen. "Why would she leave? She doesn't know the trails."

"Something's not right," agreed Raieya.

"We need to have Gaius take a look at this vial," Gwen stated.

"Are you sure you have time for this?" asked Raieya. "I know you must have things to attend with the knights preparing to ride for Camlann."

"I'm sure," Gwen answered. "If the girl is up to something we need to know. Besides the knights will not leave. I am going with them."

"You're riding out with them?" said Raieya, somewhat surprised.

"Honestly," smiled Gwen. "Do you really expect me to sit here and do nothing but wait for news? I know I cannot fight but I can help in other ways and still be by Arthur's side."

"I understand," Raieya replied. "Let's take this to Gaius then, so I don't keep you from your preparations any longer."

"Yes," agreed Gwen. "But Raieya, what of you? Are you not also riding to Camlann?"

"I had always thought I'd be by his side," Raieya answered sadly. "I don't think I could bear it now."

"You'd sit here and wait?" said Gwen. "That doesn't sound like the Raieya I know."

"What else am I supposed to do?" demanded Raieya. "He won't want me there and I don't want to see him."

"What if Gaius discovers this was a drug that she used on Gwaine?" challenged Gwen. "Does that not change the circumstances a bit?"

"A bit," agreed Raieya. "But not enough. He said he knew something was off. If that was the case, why did he not leave? It's still his fault."

Gwen sighed, looking at Raieya sadly. "I hope this works out for the two of you. In the meantime, come, let's get some answers about this bottle."

* * *

Raieya followed Gwen to Gaius's chambers, where he was also busily preparing supplies for the battle.

"Milady," he greeted Gwen. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so," she answered, smiling kindly at Gaius. "Raieya, show him what you found."

Raieya produced the bottle from her pocket and handed it to Gaius.

"We are hoping you might be able to tell us what this contained," said Gwen.

Gaius brought the bottle up to his nose and inhaled. "Where did you find this?"

"In the guest chambers where the woman from Stowell is staying," Raieya answered. "What is it?"

"It's a tincture made from cannabis," he answered.

"What does it do?" asked Gwen.

"Alters the mind of whoever takes it," Gaius replied. "Some use it to loosen tongues, or manipulate someone into doing something they wouldn't normally do. What was it doing in the guest chamber?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," said Gwen. "How many doses would you say that vial contained?"

Gaius examined the bottle once more. "At least three, I'd say. However one dose is two to three drops of the liquid. We can't know for sure how much was in the bottle before Raieya found it."

"How's it taken?" asked Raieya. "Can it be mixed with food or drink?"

"Yes," Gaius answered. "Most commonly mixed in drink."

Raieya nodded, getting a better idea of what Eira must have done to get Gwaine to agree to her wishes.

"Thank you, Gaius," said Gwen.

"Of course," he replied.

* * *

After leaving Gaius's chambers Gwen stopped in the hall, turning toward Raieya.

"Come to Camlann," she said. "You know you don't want to stay here worrying about Gwaine. Even though you're rightly still upset with him, you know it's true."

Raieya sighed. "I'll prepare once I'm sure he won't be in our chambers."

Gwen nodded, satisfied. "Are you going to tell him about the bottle?"

"Eventually," she answered. "Maybe after the battle. I don't want to talk to him right now. But I'll go, to make sure he's alright. Eira won't be going so we won't have to worry about her for the time being."

"Alright," said Gwen. "But if you don't warn him soon, I will. I need to know if she's trying to betray us."

"I understand," Raieya nodded.


	4. Camlann

The sky grew dark over Camlann as Gwaine stood outside of his tent, staring sadly off into the distance.

He felt a hand clap his shoulder as Percival came to stand beside him.

"Out with it," he said. "Something's bothering you."

Gwaine looked up at his friend and smiled sadly.

"I did something I shouldn't," he answered.

"That's nothing new," said Percival, grinning.

"Worse than usual," said Gwaine, shaking his head. "Remember the woman from Stowell? Eira?"

"The one we brought back? The one you said you knew?"

Gwaine nodded. "I wanted to make sure she was alright. I went to visit her after the council meeting yesterday. We had some drinks and I ended up sleeping with her."

Percival looked at him with astonishment. When he first met Gwaine, this sort of thing would've been typical but he'd been with Raieya for years now.

"What about Raieya? Does she know?"

"Yes," he answered. "I told her. She's not taking it well."

"Can you blame her?"

"No," agreed Gwaine. "I just...I don't know what happened, Percival. I love Raieya. I never wanted to hurt her, to betray her trust."

"Sorry, mate," said Percival. "What made you want to sleep with Eira then?"

"Something was off," Gwaine answered. "I just don't know what. Raieya thinks I'm just trying to make excuses."

"How do you know something was off?"

"I felt strange," he replied. "When I woke, it was like I wasn't quite myself until almost the afternoon. Like I had no idea what I was doing until suddenly it all hit me."

"Did-"

"Percival! Gwaine!" Arthur called suddenly, interrupting them. "Take a patrol to the rear. There's a hidden path. She means to outflank us."

The pair nodded and turned to gather some men.

* * *

Raieya stood outside her tent, sword at her side, unsure of what action to take as men rushed about around her.

"Raieya!" she heard a familiar voice call.

Turning toward the voice she saw Percival quickly approaching.

"Do you fight?"

"I-" began Raieya, still unsure.

"Come with my patrol and take the rear," he ordered.

Raieya nodded, abandoning her tent and following him toward his group of men. Gwaine led the front along with Percival, though Raieya wasn't sure he noticed her. The rear was a good place for her then. Gwen was right. She didn't really want to lose track of him, no matter how angry she was with him. All too well she remembered what had happened the last time they'd been separated in battle.

Quietly the patrol wound their way to the back of the battlefield, up toward the direction of the path Arthur claimed existed. Just as they found it, a band of Saxons arrived in the same spot. Percival led the charge from the frontline and the two groups collided in battle. At first there was little for Raieya to do, with the front of the patrol holding them off. Slowly some of the Saxons began to infiltrate their way through the knights and Raieya was waiting. A man ran at her with an axe and Raieya parried the blow. He was bigger than her and she focused her energy on dodging his blows and letting him wear himself down a bit. She watched for a weak spot in his leather armor, noticing one on the side. As he swing toward her once more she ducked, taking her chance and swinging her sword at his weak spot. The man fell and Raieya was immediately engaged by another. This man also carried a sword and the clang of metal filled the air as their blades collided. Raieya whirled around, blocking his blows and dealing some of her own. The man tried to charge at he but Raieya's blade sliced through the air and into his throat. It seemed like the Saxons were endless as Raieya fought to keep her position. One managed to slice her left arm, but she ignored the pain, only more determined to succeed. Suddenly a loud cry filled the air and Raieya looked up to see a white dragon, heading straight for the battlefield. It's fiery breath rained down on the plain and Raieya feared for Arthur and Leon and the rest of the knights. The Saxons seemed emboldened by the sight and pressed the patrol even harder. Raieya held steady, doing her best to keep any from getting beyond the throng.

Lightening rent through the sky, causing a pause in the battle. Had a storm really blown in so suddenly? The sky glowed red as more lightening struck and Raieya realized it was no ordinary lightening, but sorcery. Her first thought was Morgana but she quickly realized the confusion among the Saxons. Someone was helping Camelot. The lightening seemed to come from all directions and it had a specific target- the Saxon men. It struck then down with deadly precision, allowing the Camelot patrol to easily drive the remaining men back. With the Saxons in obvious retreat, the patrol drove them back down the hill before returning to the camp.

* * *

After helping Gwen in the medical tent and getting her arm bandaged, Raieya returned to her tent to gather her things. Arthur was missing and she needed to be at Gwen's side. As she approached the tent she noticed a familiar figure standing beside it and sighed.

"Raieya," said Gwaine. "You came."

Raieya sighed. She was tired and needed elsewhere. She did not want to do this now.

"To help Camelot," she answered. "Not for you."

"Raieya, I-"

"Don't," interrupted Raieya. "There is one thing I need to show you and that's all I want for now. It doesn't change much."

Raieya ducked into her tent briefly and retrieved the bottle from her bag. She reappeared through the flap and shoved it into Gwaine's hand.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It was a drug," she answered. "Found in the only guest chamber in use."

"Surely she wouldn't have drugged me," said Gwaine in disbelief.

Raieya shrugged. "You said something wasn't right. If you want to believe your precious whore is innocent, so be it."

"I don't know what to believe, Raieya," defended Gwaine. "If she did use this, does that change anything?"

"No," snapped Raieya. "Very little. You betrayed me. Nothing makes that ok."

"I know," he replied. "And I am sorry."

"I am needed," said Raieya, ignoring his apology.

She turned on her heel and hurried back toward the medical tents.


End file.
